


Letters To Earth

by cirque



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirque/pseuds/cirque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter is telling me to tell you about the mission so this is me writing about the mission. We've been stuck here FOR DAYS Daniel, DAYS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Daniel is grounded to Earth after an accident, but no fear: Jack's filling him in.

Colonel Jack O'Neill to Doctor Daniel Jackson.  
October 10th 1999.  
Central USAF camp base of P76-XY2.  
Chez O'Neill.

 

Hello DANIEL,

How are things on Earth? How is your sickly ankle? I hope Fraiser has you on the good stuff and you're so doped up on meds that everything is blurry and you can't sit up and so the whole you-stay-on-Earth thing is for good reason rather than STUPID safety rules. Teal'c has offered to come Earth-side to check up on you and to hand over muchos important information to Hammond, so I'm hoping he remembers to give you this letter then. WE CAN HOPE.

Carter is telling me to tell you about the mission so this is me writing about the mission. We've been stuck here FOR DAYS Daniel, DAYS. The good citizens of P76-XY2 are still no closer to electing a worthy leader and so we are stuck here playing merry ambassadors until they achieve that distant goal. Hammond has us here to prevent civil war but to be honest Daniel I would kill for some good old fashioned civil war right now, everything is so BORING.

We have decent living arrangements, much better than back on base (don't tell Hammond). The food is foreign and strange (POWDERED FRUIT Doctor Jackson, yes: powdered) but it's actually growing on me. Drinking alcohol is like an all-day event here which was totally great for the first few days but if I get offered another cup I might heave. Every night the citizens take time out from all that boozing to hold this religious sort of festival to their sun god (I'm telling you this because I know you care, and because I know it makes you jealous) and they all paint their faces and do wacky dances. And of course they drink, HOLY CRAP these people drink a lot. But it's all good fun. Carter has a boyfriend. She swears he is not, but he follows her around like some sort of sad puppy and it's all very entertaining to watch. Teal'c is coping fine (I think – in any case, he's not wearing his I-want-to-shoot-something face) and he's smiled a grand total of one time since we got here, which is a marked improvement.

We hold elections every day. It's difficult because there are so many different factions and so many different guys wanting to be head honcho. I've already suggested a dictatorship but according to Carter that is BARBARIC, and the people of P76-XY2 have been happily socialist for three-hundred-years Colonel O'Neill, we have to support their political system BLAH BLAH BLAH. (How happy can they be if we're here to prevent civil war? I guess there are some things in life we'll never know. Like how you managed to fall over and break your darned ankle while we were still on base MY WORD). Daniel. I wish you were here, if only to speed this process along. I know you could wow them all with your political bells-and-whistles and they'd come to a decision in minutes and we could be on our merry way back to earth and back to SHOWERS and coffee and food that is not powdered.

Well it's time for our daily (or rather: hourly) toast of wine to their sun god. He's a little like Ra only they tell me he has blue skin and is most emphatically not a Goa'uld. I'm sure your nerdy-self is dying to visit this planet, but until next time:

Jack.

P.S: I hope you're taping my hockey games, if not I shall have you hung, drawn, and quartered. Carter sends her love. Teal'c sends his indifferent scowls. GET WELL SOON.


End file.
